


The Other Exorcist

by dreamer1789



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer1789/pseuds/dreamer1789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season One. Running with the idea that the episode where Tanuma is introduced took the route of 'what if Tanuma were an exorcist'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highboys/gifts).



An agitated flock of sparrows settled back into the trees around the open grassland of the Eight Fields, reassured by the many crickets quickly resuming their song to the sunset. The lines of power forming the exorcism circle were smudged out by human feet; the energy contained within free to resume its natural course. The memory of the other disruption, the blast of purifying energy that had passed through the meadow, rustling the grass and forcing the local _yokai_ to retreat, hadn’t fazed the little insects for long.

The returning balance in nature clashed with the rising tension between the only two people out on the field in the summer evening. Humans had such violent, disruptive characters after all. Like with any other living creature, when too many gathered in one place the status quo got skewed. Humans just tended to leave more lasting damage to their environment, physically and therefore to a certain degree spiritually, than any other mammal.

“Coexisting with each other isn’t as simple as you make it out to be.” Tanuma delivered his final answer with a certain sense of serenity. There was no reproach in either his tone of voice or the way he looked at Takashi, yet, illogically, Tanuma’s words cut past Takashi’s defence all the same. Possibly, because Takashi was so sensitive to the _yokai_ ’s feelings on whose behalf he was pleading that he felt the refusal more acutely than otherwise.

Tanuma continued. “You said yourself this is those monsters’ home. However, now it is _my_ home as well.” The introvert exorcist shrugged, the Buddhist beads, paper charms and sealing jars on his person rustling at the motion. “I, as an imposing human, annoy them and they, in turn, weaken me with their very presence in the area.” A disparaging smile masked Tanuma’s otherwise blank expression. “I can’t do my job to keep the area safe from high level malevolent spirits if the weak critters have sapped all my energy. There is no other way to it. They must be cleared out for the greater good.”

Takashi frowned. If what he’d seen and felt so far was the extent of the young exorcist’s power and Tanuma was as easily afflicted as he implied, when he couldn’t even properly see the beings he attacked or that might attack him, then he didn’t stand a chance against the more powerful beings like Misuzu. Not on his own. Tanuma had felt the horse _yokai_ hunting him, to be sure. Had taken the precaution of setting up a revealing and binding circle and prepared a sealing ritual in the short time he had. However, Tanuma’s spiritual power when compared to Misuzu’s presence felt like a drop of water into a rapid forest stream. Without Takashi’s own interference to forbid the horse spirit from devouring the exorcist, he hadn’t liked his schoolmate’s chances.

A chirping tune interrupted their argument and Tanuma excused himself to fish a cell phone out of his coat pocket. He didn’t look pleased when he spotted the caller ID.

“Hello, Natori-san?”

Takashi checked his spirit companions over for any wounds – he found just a few scrapes and bruises, but both the _chukyuu_ and Misuzu were spiritually worn down – while he tried not to listen in. Out in the field with Tanuma only having moved some paces away, however, it was impossible not to pick up on at least one side of the discussion.

Tanuma sighed. “The others were busy with their own cases. I didn’t want to impose and I can hardly take some of your servants with me now, can I?”

It was the most outspoken Takashi had ever heard him. Tanuma was obviously on very familiar terms with whoever was calling. The argument about servants threw Takashi for a loop. 

“I’m fine, nothing happened.” Tanuma reassured the caller. Both Nyanko-sensei and the still downed Misuzu weren’t thrilled with the exorcist’s dismissal of the threat they could pose. Misuzu grumbled threats he was currently too weak to carry out and Nyanko – troubled by Tanuma’s mere presence – for once puffed up his short fur like a real cat. The not-cat’s glower ruined the more natural effect though.

Tanuma ignored the lot of them. “I understand clan duties perfectly, Natori-san. I was just cleansing the area before you called.” The complaints from the present spirits rose in volume again. On the phone, Tanuma’s face flickered. Whether it was with temper or embarrassment, Takashi couldn’t begin to guess. “Well, there are some strong _yokai_ in the area, it is only reasonable to-” A stunned pause.

“The Matoba clan did what?” Tanuma’s voice faltered. “When did we learn about this?” Another beat. “I see. I apologise, Natori-san. Yes, I understand.”

After he hung up, Tanuma turned back to Takashi, expression neutral once more. “Sorry about that. Feel free to be on your way.”

Takashi didn’t think ignoring the problem would make it any better, so he spoke up. “I understand the _yokai_ ’s presence complicates your ability to do your job.” Tanuma’s health compromisation was rather worrying, of itself. “You’ll only anger the stronger _ayakashi_ by purging the weaker ones.” The fact that by getting rid of the weak spirits, Tanuma was also indirectly cutting the food supply of the stronger monsters went unsaid. It seemed too cruel an argument to make in front of the midlevel spirits who had come to Takashi for help. Still, it wasn’t like Takashi could beat sense into Tanuma to make him listen, like he did with so many unruly spirits crossing his path.

Takashi didn’t want to admit defeat over something he felt this strongly about, but he recognised the need for compromise in this situation. Living under one roof with Nyanko, he’d gotten quite good at it too. “I could ask the _yokai_ to move. You won’t need to exorcise them and they can live in peace elsewhere.”

Tanuma shook his head. “You’re saying that to make me agree, but you don’t believe it. You need to learn to lie better.” That was an admonishment Takashi had never had directed at him before and it threw him off balance. “The monsters lived here first, so in your eyes, it would only be fair _I_ transfer instead.” Tanuma’s lips curled in that not-a-real-smile again. “I know I have caused quite the fuss; you must think me a real meddler.”

Takashi shook his head, even if Tanuma wasn’t that far off the mark. “That’s not it!” _Liar_. Tanuma’s presence, as an exorcist, around this area did complicate matters. However, Takashi didn’t really want Tanuma to move, he just wished he could somehow get the exorcist to lay off the constant purging rituals. Most local low-class _yokai_ were occasionally annoying, but otherwise harmless. If they were forced to move away from the mountain they’d lived on for countless years, they’d likely be eaten by the stronger bully of their kind in the next town they crossed.

Takashi had seen that happen before, as a child. It had been when he was walking to his fifth foster home after school, on a rather ordinary spring day, with only two scares to add to the tally. He had probably been eight or nine years old. It had been the first time he actually appreciated just how dangerous the scary spirits could be. Until that time, _yokai_ had just either chased or pestered him. He’d never seen them truly fight each other before, let alone kill one another. Even with the threats they liked to throw at him about cursing or eating him, he had been frightened of their unknown, their strange and often violent presence, more than he believed they _could_ eat him. Terrified, he hadn’t stuck around after the larger one took a first bite out of the smaller _ayakaski_ , which cried out in anger, surprise and a frighteningly relatable fear and pain. Takashi had had nightmares for weeks on end after that day; the family had shipped him off to his next home soon after and for once he had actually been glad to leave more than hurt at the never ending rejection. Now, in hindsight, he could recognise that those bad dreams probably hadn’t just been the trauma, but that he had picked up on some of the horrified devoured spirit’s feelings.    

Tanuma looked at him like he couldn’t figure his opponent out. It was a look Natsume was all too familiar with. “Then what is it? Whether they stick around or not, sooner or later the small fries will just get eaten by the bigger predator. What does it matter if that happens here or somewhere else? They’d still die.”

Takashi flinched at the harsh logic voicing his own worry in a tone that was merely fact-relating. Unacknowledged by Tanuma, but impossible for Natsume to block out, the cowed Chukyuu duo protested this statement loudly.

Natsume summarised their grievance to Tanuma, unsure of how receptive the other would be. “It matters because this is their home.” And a home, not just a residence but a true home, was important. Takashi understood that, now that he lived with the Fujiwara couple.

Tanuma gave him a sad smile. “How did someone as naïve as you survive for so long?” Taking another look at his now silent cell phone, like he took a cue from it, Tanuma eventually put it away. He set his jaw like he’d just made a decision and said, “I know we disagree, but you should worry more about getting home before it gets dark.”

Takashi knew the exorcist was right, but he couldn’t leave things unfinished like this. Tanuma waved him off. “Don’t worry, my boss just ordered me to take a short break from exorcising. Your precious _yokai_ ” - now there was scorn in Tanuma’s voice - “are safe from me for now.”

In the end, it was the best compromise Takashi could haggle. With a recovering Misuzu and a quieter Chukyuu duo in tow, Nyanko-sensei in his arms, Takashi headed towards the lights of home. As he walked, he pondered whether he could ever make Tanuma understand his own odd relationship with the more friendly spirits in the area. Also, he wondered what Tanuma’s job would require of him and how it could affect Takashi. Who the mysterious caller, likely another exorcist, was and how come Takashi had never heard much of exorcists and now knew of at least two potential _clans_.

Nyanko-sensei distracted Takashi from his worrying with a comment about meatbuns getting cold. Takashi shook his head at the gluttonous not-cat. Whatever the next few weeks would bring, they weren’t going to be boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't too disappointing. I can't write decent pairings to save my life, so it ended up gen. (Though, you may interpret Natori's phone call however you like.) ^^
> 
> Many thanks to **littlebutfierce** for the beta favour a.k.a 'salvaging operation', as well as modding the challenge in the first place! :D


End file.
